Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders/Transcript
(The story starts with Ghost Shocker) *(-First scene: Ghost Shocker summons All the enemies) *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Welcome, everyone. We the Ghost Shocker revived you to stop the your enemies the Masked Riders and Ventara Riders. *'Xaviax': Thank you, Great Leader. We'll work together. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Excellent. Thanks to you, the riders no longer sand in the way of Earth's invasion. I believe it is time to inform the Empire. *'Count Dregon': Tell them. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': As you wish, sir. Great Leader reporting from Earth. The resistance has been defeated, and your are cleared for attack. The time is at hand for the total destruction of Earth. *'Armada Navigator': Affirmative. *(Scene goes to Armada Mothership) *(In Space) *'Emperor Marvo': Everyone, the time for the invasion has begun. *(Back on earth) *(Subtitle: Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders) *(The screens start with Tommy Oliver and his Ranger friends in Angel Grove, California) *'Tommy Oliver': How awesome. We're back together. *'Billy Cranston': I hear you, Tommy. *'Zack Taylor': Yeah. *'Kimberly Ann Hart': We're back in business. *'Jason Lee Scott': Yeah. *'Trini Kawn': It's good to be back. *'Tom Oliver': Yeah! *(Suddenly, Aisha Campbell arrives) *'Tommy Oliver': Aisha, what are you doing back here at Angel Grove? *'Aisha Campbell': Well, Tommy, I obviously to creating and maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets and Zords would use. After retired from active Ranger service. *(Scene rolls the opening credits at the sights around the building) *(-Next Scene: The Mysterious Riders) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3': There's more than other Kamen Riders and Masked Riders in U.S.A. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': They are not the only heroes of Earth. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #6': Ghost Shocker are summon our enemies from our past. *'Masked Rider Black': Yeah. The true Ghost Shocker has already started. *'Masked Rider Super Green': Yet no one knows of it yet. *'Masked Rider Jumbo': No kidding. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(Dex Stewart and Albee Stewart arrives) *(Then along came Zarius, Moon Dude, Ferrian and Donais) *'Dex Stewart and Albee Stewart': Ectophase, activate! *(Dex Stewart and Albee Stewart transform into Masked Rider and Masked Rider Black) *'Zarius': Masked Rider Tackle, activate! *'Moon Dude': Masked Rider Hopper, activate! *'Ferrian': Masked Rider Super Green, activate! *'Donais': Masked Rider Jumbo, activate! *(Zarius, Moon Dude, Ferrian and Donais transform into Masked Rider Tackle, Masked Rider Hopper, Masked Rider Super Green and Masked Rider Jumbo) *'Vrak': Who are you, Riders? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Valkyrie': Kamen Rider Valkyrie! *'Kamen Rider Heimdall': Kamen Rider Heimdall! *'Kamen Rider Predator': Pre-da-tor! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Black Widow': Kamen Rider Black Widow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Puzzle': Kamen Rider Puzzle! *'Kamen Rider Arachnid': Kamen Rider Arachnid! *'Kamen Rider Thor Shin': Kamen Rider Thor Shin! *'Kamen Rider Red X': Kamen Rider Red X! *'Kamen Rider Steel': Kamen Rider Steel! *'Kamen Rider Ant': Kamen Rider Ant! *'Kamen Rider Spider Shin': Kamen Rider Spider Shin! *'Kamen Rider Liberty': Kamen Rider Liberty! *'Kamen Rider Ant RX': Kamen Rider Ant RX! *'Kamen Rider Predator Alpha': Kamen Rider Predator Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Predator Omega': Kamen Rider Predator Omega! *'Kamen Rider Predator Sigma': Kamen Rider Predator Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Patriot': Kamen Rider Patriot! *'Kamen Rider Ant Shin': Kamen Rider Ant Shin! *'Masked Rider': Prince of Edenoi! Masked Rider! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Masked Rider Warrior Leader! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Masked Rider Warrior Commander! *'Masked Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Masked Rider X': Masked Rider X! *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Strongman': Strongman! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Masked Rider Super-1': Masked Rider Super-1! *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Masked Rider Z-Cross! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! *'Kamen Rider Wing Knight': Kamen Rider Wing Knight! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Kamen Rider Incisor! *'Kamen Rider Torque': Kamen Rider Torque! *'Kamen Rider Strike': Kamen Rider Strike! *'Kamen Rider Thrust': Kamen Rider Thurst! *'Kamen Rider Sting': Kamen Rider Sting! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Kamen Rider Axe! *'Kamen Rider Spear': Kamen Rider Spear! *'Kamen Rider Siren': Kamen Rider Siren! *'Kamen Rider Wrath': Kamen Rider Wrath! *'Kamen Rider Onyx': Kamen Rider Onyx! *'Advent Master': Advent Master! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 3! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 4! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 5! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #6': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 6! *'Masked Rider Tackle': Masked Rider Tackle! *'Masked Rider Black': Masked Rider Black! *'Masked Rider Hopper': Masked Rider Hopper! *'Masked Rider Super Green': Masked Rider Super Green! *'Masked Rider Jumbo': Masked Rider Jumbo! *'Kamen Rider Surge': Kamen Rider Surge! *(-Next Scene: Power Rangers Joining the Battle) *(Power Rangers arrive from the cliff) *'Red Power Ranger': Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger! *'Black Power Ranger': Mastodon, Black Ranger! *'Blue Power Ranger': Triceratops, Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger! *'Pink Power Ranger': Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger! *'Green Power Ranger': Dragonzord, Green Ranger! *'White Power Ranger': Tigerzord, White Ranger! *'Ninjor': Ninjor! *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers': Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'White Aquitar Ranger': White Aquitar Ranger! *'Blue Aquitar Ranger': Blue Aquitar Ranger! *'Yellow Aquitar Ranger': Yellow Aquitar Ranger! *'Black Aquitar Ranger': Black Aquitar Ranger! *'Aqutiar Rangers': Rangers of Aquitar, full power! Power of Water, Power of Light, Powers unite! Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! *'Zeo Ranger V Red': Red Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger IV Green': Green Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger III Blue': Blue Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger II Yellow': Yellow Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger I Pink': Pink Zeo Ranger! *'Gold Ranger': Gold Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Rangers': Power Rangers Zeo! *'Red Turbo Ranger': Red Turbo Ranger! *'Blue Turbo Ranger': Blue Turbo Ranger! *'Green Turbo Ranger': Green Turbo Ranger! *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': Yellow Turbo Ranger! *'Pink Turbo Ranger': Pink Turbo Ranger! *'Phantom Ranger': Phantom Ranger! *'Blue Senturion': Blue Senturion! *'Robot Rangers': Power Rangers Turbo! *'Red Space Ranger': Red Space Ranger! *'Black Space Ranger': Black Space Ranger! *'Blue Space Ranger': Blue Space Ranger! *'Yellow Space Ranger': Yellow Space Ranger! *'Pink Space Ranger': Pink Space Ranger! *'Silver Space Ranger': Silver Space Ranger! *'Space Rangers': Power Rangers in Space! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Red! *'Galaxy Green': Galaxy Green! *'Galaxy Blue': Galaxy Blue! *'Galaxy Yellow': Galaxy Yellow! *'Galaxy Pink': Galaxy Pink! *'Magna Defender': Magna Defender! *'Galaxy Rangers': Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Red Lightspeed Ranger': Red Lightspeed Ranger! *'Blue Lightspeed Ranger': Blue Lightspeed Ranger! *'Green Lightspeed Ranger': Green Lightspeed Ranger! *'Yellow Lightspeed Ranger': Yellow Lightspeed Ranger! *'Pink Lightspeed Ranger': Pink Lightspeed Ranger! *'Titanium Ranger': Titanium Ranger! *'Lightspeed Rangers': Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! *'Time Force Red': Time Force Red! *'Time Force Pink': Time Force Pink! *'Time Force Blue': Time Force Blue! *'Time Force Yellow': Time Force Yellow! *'Time Force Green': Time Force Green! *'Quantum Ranger': Quantum Ranger! *'Time Force Rangers': Power Rangers Time Force! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'White Wild Force Ranger': Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Howling Wolf! Lunar Wild Force Ranger! *'Wild Force Rangers': Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Crimson Thunder Ranger! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Navy Thunder Ranger! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power! *'Ninja Rangers': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! *'Red Dino Ranger': Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! *'Blue Dino Ranger': Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Dino Ranger': Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! *'Black Dino Ranger': Brachio Power, Black Ranger! *'White Dino Ranger': Drago Power, White Ranger! *'Dino Rangers': Power Rangers Dino Thunder! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger': One! SPD Red Ranger! *'S.P.D. Blue Ranger': Two! SPD Blue Ranger! *'S.P.D. Green Ranger': Three! SPD Green Ranger! *'S.P.D. Yellow Ranger': Four! SPD Yellow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Pink Ranger': Five! SPD Pink Ranger! *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': Six! Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': One Hundred! Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Kat Ranger': Eight! SPD Kat Ranger! *'S.P.D. Nova Ranger': Eleven! Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! *'SPD Rangers': Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta, defenders of Earth! Power Rangers SPD! *'Red Mystic Ranger': Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger! *'Yellow Mystic Ranger': Fast as Lightning~Yellow Mystic Ranger! *'Blue Mystic Ranger': Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger! *'Pink Mystic Ranger': Ever-changing as the Wind~Pink Mystic Ranger! *'Green Mystic Ranger': Strong as a Tree~Green Mystic Ranger! *'White Mystic Ranger': Flurry of Snow~White Mystic Ranger! *'Solaris Knight': Power of the Sun~Solaris Knight! *'Wolf Warrior': Wolf Warrior! *'Mystic Rangers': We call fourth the magic, together as one, united for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger! *'Black Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! *'Mercury Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger! *'Sentinel Knight': Sentinel Knight! *'Overdrive Rangers': Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': With the strength of a tiger~Jungle Fury Red Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger': With the speed of a cheetah~Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger': With the stealth of a jaguar~Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': With the power of a rhino~Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger': With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Bat Ranger': With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! *'Black Lion Warrior': With the spirit of the mighty lion! Black Lion Warrior! *'Green Chameleon Warrior': With the cunning of a chameleon! Green Chameleon Warrior! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Ranger Operator Series Red! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Ranger Operator Series Blue! *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Ranger Operator Series Yellow! *'Ranger Operator Series Green': Ranger Operator Series Green! *'Ranger Operator Series Black': Ranger Operator Series Black! *'Ranger Operator Series Gold': Ranger Operator Series Gold! *'Ranger Operator Series Silver': Ranger Operator Series Silver! *'Ranger Operators': Power Rangers RPM! *'Samurai Rangers': Rangers together, Samurai forever! *'Megaforce Red': Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! *'Megaforce Pink': Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink! *'Megaforce Black': Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! *'Megaforce Yellow': Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow! *'Megaforce Blue': Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue! *'Robo Knight': I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! *'Mecha Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce! *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Megaforce Red! *'Super Megaforce Blue': Super Megaforce Blue! *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Super Megaforce Yellow! *'Super Megaforce Green': Super Megaforce Green! *'Super Megaforce Pink': Super Megaforce Pink! *'Super Megaforce Silver': Super Megaforce Silver! *'Super Mega Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Let us tell you. We are... Dino Charge! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Double Dino Steel': Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Female)': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger (Matt)': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Everyone! *'Kamen Rider Wing Knight': You witnessed that battle, too? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': That's right. We Super Heroes. *'Super Megaforce Red': As long as we protect the Earth from danger. *'Megaforce Red': We will never run away! *'Red Samurai Ranger': And we will never ever give up! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Now it's our turn to join the fight! *(-Next Scene: Category:Transcripts Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.